In A Blizzard With You
by WatchingAndWaiting
Summary: Eight people stuck in a blizzard. Will love withstand this storm? Mix ups, hookups, and so much more...R&R! NikCam.
1. Prologue

In A Blizzard With You

Chapter One-Prologue

The snow hit hard, and steady, against the window. Nikki was crouched in the corner, looking outside. Cameron came over to her, and put his arm around her shoulder, 'Nikki, I know that our situation may seem terrible right now, but I wouldn't want to be _stuck_ in the **woods,** in the _middle of a blizzard _with anyone but _you_,' he whispered.

Nikki was upset, but Cameron's odd sense of humor, made her chuckle even though things were bad.

-2 WEEKS AGO-

'Nikki?' Ava called.

'Yeah, Aunt Ava?' Nikki replied.

Her and Cameron were sitting on the couch, watching television, they looked at Ava.

'Jay and Erika had a wonderful idea! I've noticed that you and Cameron have been hanging around the house a lot lately, and have been very bored,' Ava said.

'Yeah. What's up?' Nikki replied.

'Well, Jay's cousin owns a cabin in the woods, up North, in a little town, that gets _tons_ of snow this time of year. We used to go there a lot, Jay, Johnny, Me, and Susannah...Well, Jay and Erika, were planning a trip in a week or so, and wanted to take you along.'

'I can't go, sorry,' Nikki said.

'Wait, why?' Ava asked, confused.

'Well, I can't be away from Cam that long!' she looked at Cameron, 'Even though I _love_ the snow, hmm,' she said, longingly.

'Oh, Nik, no no no. I mean you _and _Cameron are invited! And so are Derrik who's is bringing a friend, Bradin, and one of Bradin's friends. I'm not sure who he's inviting, though. I just assumed that you'd invite Cam.'

'Well, you assumed right! Yes!' she turned to Cam, 'Cam, this is gonna be _so_ fun! The snow! Yes! I love the snow! Yay!' Nikki exclaimed.

'What if my dad says 'no'?' Cameron asked, speaking for the first time.

'Oh, he's fine with it. We already checked. Hope you don't mind. We just didn't want to tell you, and then he isn't okay with it or something. So, do you guys want to go?' Ava asked, smilingly.

'Of course!' Nikki said. 'You do wanna go, right Cam?'

'Of course I wanna go! I've never really been to the snow. I'm a California guy. Wow, this will be fun, especially with you,' he said, smiling.

'Yay! This is gonna be _awesome_!' Nikki exclaimed.

A week and a half later they left for Northern California, eight people sitting in their SUV. Bradin ended up bringing his friend Hilary, who's father reluctantly agreed after being assured that there were two responsible adults there to chaperone.

When they arrived at the cabin, Nikki and Cameron were thrilled, so was everyone else. There was tons of snow, and it was so beautiful. The cabin was huge. It was two stories, and had four bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, game room, three bathrooms, and a huge deck. Cameron was thrilled with the snow, so was Hilary. Both of them being Cali-born, and never knowing snow, were so excited.

Two days later, is when the storm hit.

Snow fell hard, and they tried to move the car, but it was stuck. They were snowed in. Luckily, they had tons, and _tons_ of food. They still had electricity, but it had gone out a few times, for only a couple of minutes at a time.

Even though they were in a storm, everyone was relatively calm. They still had a good time together, joking around, and stuff. The only scary thing was not knowing when they were gonna go home...

-PRESENT TIME-

'Cam?' Nikki said, quivering.

'Yes, my sweet?' he said cheesily.

'I love you.'

'I love you, too, Nik, I really,_ really_ do.'

He pulled her into his arms, and they sat there, in a heartfelt embrace, knowing that they were with someone who cared...

**A/N: Okay, guys, I know this may've started off a little shaky, but I hope it'll get better and stronger along the way. And all I really talked about was Nikki and Cameron, but this is a generally Nik/Cam fic. But it'll get into Bradin/Hil and a little of Jay/Erika as well. I don't know what I am going to do with Derrik yet. Any suggestions? I'd love them! Well, review, and await the next chapter with anticipation...**

**Who is this Hilary character? Is she good for Bradin? Will Erika and Jay's shaky relationship last the storm? What about Nikki and Cam, will their relationship get stronger, or...? **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: **

**Okay, I may, possibly take out Derrik's friend from being there. I didn't mention who it was because I haven't decided. So help me, give suggestions. I was thinking about Martha, but that may be weird, her mom didn't seem like the type to let her go. I may just make him a new friend. I haven't really realized. So Cam and Nikki are an _item_, and so are Erika and Jay. Hilary is really only Bradin's friend, but Bradin has feelings for Hilary, but he isn't fully over Erika. Erika may still like Bradin, but she is all wrapped up in Jay, she is confused. Jay _loves_ Erika, a lot! I may possibly go and show how Johnny, Ava and Susannah are doing too. So yeah. Well I hope you like, R&R! I hope this story goes far!**


	3. Happy To Worried, In A Second

'Jay! Erika!' Derrik called throughout the cabin.

'What, Der?' Erika asked, coming out of the kitchen, she was cooking lunch.

'Can me and James go and play outside in the snow?' Derrik asked. James was the friend that Derrik brought along. He actually wasn't Derrik's _friend_ he was Hilary's little brother. Hilary wasn't aloud to go without him, and Martha couldn't go. It was a perfect solution, Derrik seemed to like him, anyway, so it worked out.

'Uh, I don't know, Derrik. The wind is blowing pretty hard right now, and lunch is almost ready. How about we wait until the wind calms down,' Erika replied.

'_But Erika!_' Derrik whined.

'Derrik, no. Okay? I'll go out with you after lunch,' Erika offered.

'Promise?' Derrik asked.

'I promise.'

Nikki and Cameron were upstairs in the room that Hilary and Nikki shared. There were lamps lighting up the room. Nikki was reading a magazine, and taking the 'compatibility quizzes'. Cameron was watching over her shoulder.

'Nik?' Cam prompted.

'Yeah, Cam?' Nikki replied.

'You are so beautiful.'

She set down the magazine and turned towards him and smiled, 'Thank you.'

Cameron jumped off the bed, and grabbed Nikki. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. 'Cam! Cam!' Nikki giggled, 'Put me down!' Cameron ran around the room with Nikki on his shoulders. 'Cam!' Nikki giggled.

'Okay,' Cameron said. He tossed her lightly on the bed. She giggled. He jumped on the bed and started tickling her. Nikki giggled continuously, Nikki flipped over and started tickling Cameron. 'Oh, no you don't,' Cam laughed. 'You can't tickle me!'

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

'Hello? Can I come in? Is it safe?' Erika's voice said, outside the door.

Nikki and Cameron laughed. 'Of course!' Nikki said. Erika opened the door, 'Hey guys. Just wanted to tell you lunch is up, so come on down.'

'Okay,' Cam said. Nikki and Cameron jumped off the bed and went downstairs.

**At Lunch In The Dining Room:**

Nikki sat next to Cameron, and next to Cameron was Derrik. Hilary sat on the other side of the table next to Bradin, and he sat next to James. At each end of the table, Jay and Erika sat.

'Wow, this looks great, Erika. Thank you so much,' James said.

'Uh, it was no problem, James,' Erika said awkwardly.

The conversation at lunch was very boring. They talked, ate, talked, ate, talked amongst themselves, etcetera.

'I need some more water, anyone want some?' Jay asked.

'No,' everyone replied.

Jay walked to the kitchen and turned on the faucet. It sputtered a little then nothing. Nothing came out. '_No!_' Jay said, loudly.

'What is it Jay?' Erika ran to the kitchen worried.

'The pipes froze,' Jay said quietly, 'We'll have no plumbing.'

'_What? _No plumbing?' Erika asked.

Around the table, everyone murmured, 'Oh my god!', 'No plumbing!'

'Well, yeah. We wont be able to use the bathroom inside, or the tubs, and showers, or the sinks. We have like, a trillion and one water jugs, and frozen water jugs, so we are good with drinking water. And there is an out house, outside. No one has ever used it, I think, so it is clean.'

'Ew,' Nikki said.

'We are gonna be fine, right! RIGHT! Jay! This is not okay! Jay, things are terrible!' Erika started crying...

**A/N: Okay, you review, I update. The more reviews, the longer the chapter. That's how it works now, folks. I love you guys, but you've got to do your part as well. : ) Okay, well, any suggestions? I'd love 'em! **


	4. The Truth About It All, Part One

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love y'all! So yeah, I hope you like this chapter...**

**The Truth About It All...(Part One)**

After Lunch, everyone went their separate ways, Bradin and Hilary, James and Derrik, Nikki and Cameron, Jay and Erika...

**Erika and Jay, in their room:**

'Jay, things are terrible! Look at how worried I am, I bet the kids are worse! They are probably so scared. We shouldn't have brought them Jay, we really shouldn't have,' Erika quivered.

'Erika, sweetie, things will be fine, I am sure of it. Things will be okay. The kids, and us, we'll be okay,' Jay tried to reassure her, 'I love you, and all the kids, that is all that matters.'

'I'm sorry to startle your little fantasy boat, but _Jay!_Come on! Love is powerful, but if we die, yeah I love you too, but that isn't going to keep us living! Jay, things are not okay! We are in danger! Back home, everyone must be worried! We have _their_ kids with us! If it was just us that's different, but it isn't, we have six kids with us! _Six!_ That is a lot. Three of whom, you think of as family! We may not be okay, and the sooner you realize that the better we'll be. Maybe then you'll think of a better plan, than just saying 'I love you, that is all that matters,' okay!' Erika ran out of the room, and outside. Bradin, Hilary, Cameron, and Nikki were in the living room talking, when she ran past them.

'Hey, I'll be back guys,' Bradin said running outside, 'Erika! Erika wait!' She stopped, and turned around.

'Oh, Bradin!' she said running to him. He pulled her into a hug. 'Everything is such a mess! I thought this trip would be fun, but it is just terrible!'

'Erika, it's okay. Shhh, shhh,' he soothed her, trying to calm her down. He lifted her chin up, 'Don't cry, shhh,' he wiped away her tears. 'It's okay, I'm here.'

They stood there, in the snow, for quite awhile. They were too busy thinking of other things to notice Jay who had walked outside, to see his girlfriend in someone else's arms. And he knew Erika and Bradin had once had a thing, he thought that was over, _I guess not,_ he thought, walking away, distraught.

After awhile Bradin and Erika went back inside. Hilary had left the living room, and only Nikki and Cameron were in there. 'Hey, Er, you know what? I'll cook dinner tonight. You rest,' Bradin offered.

'Oh, no, Bradin, it's cool. I can do it,' Erika said.

'Really, I can-'

Erika interrupted, 'How about we do it together?'

'Okay,' Bradin said with a smile.

**A/N: What will happen with Erika and Bradin? What about Jay? And where did Hilary run off too? I will update sooner, in the next few days:)**


End file.
